


Better Than Cure

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Best Friends, Brotp, Caretaking, Concerned Optimus, Episode: s01e22 Stronger Faster, Forgiveness, Guilt, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“The synth-en clouded my judgment,” Ratchet whispered, “but it didn’t cloud my memory. Those horrible things I said to you...I meant every word.”<em></em></em>
</p><p>After the happenings of "Stronger, Faster", Optimus finds he must set more than Ratchet's body on the road to recovery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cure

Optimus was solely focused in this moment, blasting through the Decepticons barring his way, searching for that one familiar face. He knew what would happen if Ratchet found Megatron. In his delirious state of mind, he would probably try to fight him. Even if he didn’t, which was doubtful, Megatron wouldn’t hesitate. He would take the opportunity...take their medic...take his best friend...

As he forged on, audials ringing with battle as they did almost every day, Optimus could feel his energon thinning, making his blasters weaker than usual. He cursed mentally, knowing that was what had possessed Ratchet to try the synth-en in the first place. It took multiple shots to put down the Vehicons who tried to rush him, but Optimus soon forgot about that as he rounded the corner.

Immediately after seeing the Prime, Knockout made his escape, leaping into the air and landing on four wheels, squealing off down the tunnel. Optimus ignored the fleeing medic, his vision centering on the other medic sprawled unconscious on the ground

Coming down on one knee beside Ratchet’s disturbingly still form, Optimus caught sight of the felling wound—a gouge in the right side of Ratchet’s chest, hazardously close to his spark, exactly the size of Megatron’s fist.

There was no way Knockout would have been able to do _that_ much damage. It was just as Optimus had feared. He splayed a hand over Ratchet’s chassis and was relieved to feel both the heat of a spark-pulse and the chill of air vents, though both were faint.

“He’s alive,” he assured the others, trailing off abruptly when his knee plate was bathed in shimmering green. The pool leaking through the hollow in Ratchet’s chest was steadily expanding, reminding Optimus of his urgency.

“Bee, we need an emergency ground bridge,” Bulkhead said into the comm. Almost before the words were out of his mouth, the transportation tunnel materialized just in front of them.

Swiftly maneuvering his arms beneath their fallen medic, Optimus straightened, faltering marginally when Ratchet grunted in semi-conscious pain at the unexpected movement. Optimus clenched his teeth against his worry as he strode briskly through the space bridge. “We have to seal the back of the wound,” he told Bumblebee as soon as he emerged on the other side. “Get the sealant. It’s in the third left-hand cabinet in Ratchet’s lab, right next to the synth-en formula.” Optimus spoke calmly, ignoring the way the others flinched at the last of his sentence. “We don’t have time for discomfort. Arcee, Bulkhead, prepare an IV. Hurry!”

The others scurried off to follow his directions and Optimus lay Ratchet down on the medical berth. He shouldn’t have been startled to see his hands were thickly doused in Ratchet’s green energon. Not just the blood, the color itself was unnerving as Optimus realized just how much of the synth-en Ratchet had been using.

Shaking fingers latched onto his suddenly, knitting between them, squeezing painfully, frantically. “Des-s-troy...” Ratchet panted out. “Des—”

“Remain still,” Optimus warned anxiously, folding the fingers of his other hand over Ratchet’s. “We’re going to take care of you.”

Ratchet seemed soothed by this, his haggard vents calming. Muttering something in his delirium, he slipped into shut-down. Optimus was glad; he couldn’t bear seeing such fear and pain in his dear friend’s optics, which he hoped would slowly but surely return to teal blue.

*****

Optimus woke from recharge suddenly. This didn’t happen often to him, so he tilted his head to listen, wondering what sound had awoken him. He heard a faint clatter and knew immediately.

“Primus, why does he do this to himself?” he murmured, swinging his legs over the edge of the berth and plodding down the hall toward the lab.

Just as Optimus had known he would be, Ratchet was in the lab, leaning his hip against the testing table and cursing quietly, massaging his hands. He glanced at the Prime who stood in the doorway and scoffed.

“I thought you’d already gone to recharge.”

“I had,” Optimus agreed. “And you should have also.”

“Not while there are tools that still need to be replenished in energon,” Ratchet argued, turning his back to Optimus.

Optimus approached then, using Ratchet’s shoulder to pull him back around so he could take the medic’s quaking hands gently but insistently. “You’re still recovering from energon loss yourself, old friend.”

“I’ve been replenished already,” Ratchet reminded him.

“Not in recharge,” Optimus said, rubbing his thumbs over Ratchet’s palms and making his friend flinch. The shaking increased exceedingly, so Optimus stopped the motion, recalling that the hands were the most tender site on a medic.

“Ratchet,” he sighed softly, knowing that Ratchet could hear the rest in his tone. “ _Ratchet_.”

“I’m alright, Optimus,” Ratchet whined, tugging his hands away and looking toward the floor.

“Why are you doing this?” Optimus asked.

Ratchet understood very well what ‘this’ meant. “I’m _not_ overworking,” he insisted.

“You’re not treating yourself as you should,” Optimus informed him with just as much insistence. “It’s almost as though you’re—” He paused as grim realization struck. “—punishing yourself.”

Ratchet’s optics widened in response to the Prime’s narrowing. “Optimus, that’s absurd! I’m...” His protest faded when he saw the sadness darken Optimus’ face. It darkened his also and he slumped in surrender. “I...I almost handed Megatron the key to winning the war. If he had gotten the synth-en, if Knockout had been able to stabilize it—!”

“But neither happened due to your courage,” Optimus reminded him.

Ratchet’s EM field flickered with guilt, but it was guilt for something more. Optimus moved closer so their chassis were almost touching, wordlessly nudging him to explain.

“The synth-en clouded my judgment,” Ratchet whispered, “but it didn’t cloud my memory. Those _horrible_ things I said to you...I meant every word.” Before Optimus could even open his mouth, Ratchet burst out, “Optimus, I’m so sorry! I was completely rational about it—I knew it would hurt you—I _wanted_ it to hurt you! I was cruel; I was _trying_ to be! Someone who calls himself your ‘best friend’ should never be that way. It’s unforgivable and I don’t care what you want to do to me—if you want to put a crater in the other side of my chest, I deserve it. I deserve all of it.”

Optimus was completely silent for a span of minutes Ratchet counted with fearful, meticulous accuracy. Then he took up Ratchet’s chin between his large thumb and forefinger and lifted it so they were optic-to-optic.

“Best friends are the ones you laugh with, fight with, cry with and fall in love with,” Optimus said gravely. “I have done all with you. And I agree.” So saying, he released Ratchet and went for the door.

“Wait...agree with what?” Ratchet asked, perplexed.

Optimus didn’t stop but he did look back as he declared fondly, “You deserve all of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from this quote:  
> "Prevention is better than cure, says the doctor. But in life, it is better to be cured than to be prevented, so you can know the worth of life."
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for writing the last part stupidly. T^T I'm sure you're all wondering, "What, so Ratch deserves getting hurt that way and blaming himself?" NO, that's not what I meant.
> 
> “Best friends are the ones you laugh with, fight with, cry with and fall in love with,” Optimus said gravely. “I have done all with you.”  
> And he deserves all of THAT, not nearly dying. Let me just go bang my head against a wall.


End file.
